zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Naming convention
This is the naming guidelines of the Zero no Tsukaima translation project reference from baka-tsuki.org. Characters Tristain Academy of Magic students *Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière :*Nickname: Louise the Zero / Louise the Void :*Affinity: Void :*Class: Dot-mage :*Familiar: Hiraga Saito *Hiraga Saito :*Weapon: A sentient sword, Derflinger :*Title name (Complete): Saito de Hiraga des Ornières, knight of Ondine :*The legendary familiar: Gandálfr *Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst :*Nickname: Kirche the Ardent :*Affinity: Fire :*Familiar: A salamander, Flame *Tabitha :*Nickname: Tabitha the Snowstorm :*Affinity: Wind :*Class: Square-mage :*Familiar: A wind rhyme dragon, Sylphid :*Real name: Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans :*Title name (Complete): Her Highness the Duchess Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans, knight of the North Parterre *Guiche de Gramont :*Nickname: Guiche the Bronze :*Affinity: Earth :*Familiar: A giant mole, Verðandi :*Title Name (Complete): Guiche de Gramont knight of Ondine, can summon golems shaped like valkyries *Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency :*Nickname: Montmorency the Fragrance :*Affinity: Water :*Familiar: A frog, Robbin *Malicorne de Grandpré :*Nickname: Malicorne de Grandpré the Windward :*Affinity: Wind :*Title name (Complete): Malicorne de Grandple, knight of Ondine *Old Osman (Osmand) :*Title: Headmaster Osmond :*Class: Square-mage :*Familiar: A mouse, Motsognir *Longueville :*Nickname: Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt :*Affinity: Earth :*Class: Triangle-mage :*Real name: Mathilda of Saxe-Gotha *Jean Colbert :*Nickname: Colbert the Flame Serpent *Chevreuse :*Nickname: Chevreuse the Red Clay *Ajax *Gimli *Katie *Manicamp *Pélisson *Reynald *Styx *Pélisson Commoners *Head Chef Marteau *Scarron *Siesta *Jessica *Julien Military *2nd Dragon Knight Squadron *René Vonke (Captain) *Agnès, knight de Milan (Commander of the Musketeer Corps) *Chief of the General Staff Wimpffen *Sergeant Nicolas (de Vineuil Battalion) *Supreme Commander/General De Poitiers Other nobles *Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine *Duke de La Vallière *Éléonore Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Vallière Royal government *Cardinal Mazarin *Finance Minister De Muri *Her Highness the Princess / Her Majesty the Queen Henrietta de Tristain Albion *Captain/Viscount Jean-Jacques Wardes *General Hawkings *Henry Bowood (Captain and POW) *Menvil the White Flame (Mercenary) *Oliver Cromwell (Chairman and first Albion Emperor) *His Highness the Prince Wales Tudor of Albion *His Majesty the King James I Tudor of Albion *Tiffania Westwood Tudor of Albion Romalia *Vittorio Cervale, Pope of Romalia :*St. Aegis the 32nd :*Familiar: Julio Chesaré *Julio Chesaré :*Parter: A wind dragon, Azuro :*Priest :*The legendary familiar Vindálfr Gallia *His Majesty the King Joseph de Gallia *Sheffield, the Mjöðvitnir :*Affinity: Void *Mrs. Molière Sahara *Bidashal of Nephthys / Bidashal of Sahara *Chief Tariq *Ari *Rukshana Miscellaneous *Marquis Handenburg (Commander of the Germania army) *Minican *Pelisson *Water Spirit Organizations Tristain :Armies/Corps ::• Royal Army ::• National Army (aka Marquis Army) ::• Sky Navy ::• Imperial Guards :::Dragon Knight Corps :::Griffon Corps :::Manticore Corps :::Musketeer Corps :::Ondine ・ Knight Corps of the Water Spirit :Military Units ::• 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron ::• De Vineuil Independent Musket Infantry Battalion ::• Magical Research Experimental Group ::• Zero Organization (Fictional) Sahara :• Council of Nephthys Miscellaneous :• Allied Forces :• Reconquista Places Kingdoms :• Halkeginia (The continent) ::Albion (Kingdom of / Holy Republic of) ::Gallia (Kingdom of) ::Germania (Empire of) ::Grudenholf (Grand Duchy of) ::Romalia (Holy Empire of) ::Tristain (Kingdom of) :• Sahara ::•Nephtys (Elf Country) :• Rub' al Khali Cities :• Tristain ::La Rochelle (port) ::Tarbes (town) ::Tristania (capital) :::Bourdonné Street :::Chicton Street :::"Charming Fairies" inn :::Royal Palace ::D’Angleterre (Agnès's hometown) ::Tristain's Academy of Magic :::Alvíss Dining Hall :::Austri Plaza :::Fenrir's Library :::Vestri Courtyard :• Albion ::Dartanes (port) ::Londinium (capital) :::Havilland (Emperor's palace) ::::White Hall ::Newcastle (Where Prince Wales was) ::Rosais (airbase) ::Saxe-Gotha (castle/city) ::Westwood (forest/village) :• Gallia ::Beautis (capital) ::Versailles (Town near Beautis) ::Al Hambra (Town) :::Grand Troyes :• Germania ::Vindobona (capital) Miscellaneous :• Marie Galante :• Ragdorian Lake -- Lagdorian Lake :• Scarborough :• Champs de Mars Training Facility The Founder : • Founder Brimir ::Full name: Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori (ブリミル・ル・ルミル・ユル・ヴィリ・ヴェー・ヴァルトリ, Burimiru Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori) The following sections presents the treasures and rings bequeathed by the Founder Brimir with the gardian country and the legitimate hair of each one. The Founder's Treasures :• The Founder’s Prayer Book (Tristain, Louise) :• The Founder’s Censer (Gallia, Joseph) (Used to hold Burning Incense) :• The Founder’s Music Box (Albion, Tiffania) :• The Founder’s Round Mirror (Romalia, Pope) The Founder's Rings :• Ruby of Water (Tristain, Louise) :• Ruby of Earth (Gallia, Joseph) :• Ruby of Wind (Albion, Tiffania) :• Ruby of Fire (Romalia, Pope) :::• “Aah. We study a lot of things for divine purposes in Romalia. One with nature and learning. It makes me be me. The gems were given to Halkeginia a long, long time ago... Water to Tristain, Wind to Albion, Earth to Galia... and Fire to Romalia.” :::• “Eh?” :::• “I’m searching for Romalia’s Ruby of Fire. As the name suggests, it’s a red gem that looks like fire. There is a strange story concerning this ruby. It was stolen from Romalia… and rumors said that Tristain had a hand in it. Have you heard about it?” Colbert has the ring Disciples/Familiars To read runes, download the Aboriginal Serif font Back of Saito hand. :• Gandálfr (ガンダールヴ, Gandāruvu), ᚷᚨᚾᛞᚨᛚᚠᚱ, on the illustrations and in the anime it's ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ (Gundolf) (Left hand of God) Use any weapon. On Saito chest. :• Lífþrasir Boost a Void magic user. Uses up user life force. Back of Julio hand. :• Vindálfr, ᚹᛁᚾᛞᚨᛚᚠᚱ (Right hand of God) Take to and control animals Fourhead of Sheffield. :• Mjöðvitnir (ミョズニトニルン, Myozunitonirun) (Mjöðvitnir ?), ᛗᛇᛟᛉᚾᛁᛏᚾᛁᚱ, in the anime it's ᛗᛇᛟᛞᚨᛁᛏᚾᛁᚱ (Myodaitnir) (God's Brain) Turn non-animate object into weapons. Other Terms Spells :• General (non branch specific) ::Contract Servant ::Summon Servant ::Flan ::Levitation :• Earth ::Alchemy ::Fixation ::Golem ::Valkure :• Fire ::Ignite ::Fireball :• Wind ::Silence :• Water ::Healing :• Void ::Dispel Magic ::Illusion ::Explosion ::Forgetting spell ::World door :• Wind-Water ::Windy Icicles :• Elf magic ::My sword ::Become a wall • “Magic elements govern small grains. Void governs even smaller particles…” • “Exactly. One can control a person’s brain with the help of those small particles. Memory and thoughts are connected with those small particles. 'Friendliness' and 'hostility' are just matter of difference in the flow of these small particles that void can change. However, 'forgetting' Void is different. It goes even further into these small grains and erases their existence completely of the central smallest particles.” Weapons Saito's World :• Staff of Destruction (M72 Rocket Launcher) :• Dragon's Raiment (Zero Fighter) Ships :• Varsenda (Tristain Dragon Carrier-class carrier) :• Redoutable (Tristain battleship) :• Lexington (Albion capital ship) :• Ostland (Built by Colbert, owned by Kirche) That's a cunning answer to a challengnig question That's a cunning answer to a challengnig question Books :• Secret of the Flame Serpent (Colbert's manual) :• The Practical Doctrine Other :• Écu (Currency) :• Founder Brimir's Advent Festival :• Lord Spee's Sword :• Medal of White Hair Soul :• New Religon Hunt :• Ancient Magic :• The Predecessor :• Magic Elements ::Wind ::Water ::Fire ::Earth ::Void :• Magic Class Levels (Ranking of either a mage or spell) ::Dot ::Line ::Triangle ::Square ::Pentagon • It was now the end of the year, the second week in the month of Wynn. Going by Halkeginia's climate, it was the equivalent of autumn... They planned for the campaign to be over in three weeks, when Yara’s month began… In other words, before Founder Brimir's Advent Festival which is "New Year's Day". • On the third week of the New Year's, Yara’s month - week of Eolo - the Allied Forces were officially disbanded and the temporary officers from the Academy of Magic students returned to the school one after another. • It was just the second moon of January since the end of the war… On the first week of the moon of Haegl, on Freyja's week, one by one, nobles from all countries gathered up in Albion’s capital Londinium. • Louise and Siesta arrived to Rosais on the third week of February, it was the fourth day of the Eoro week, and an evening of Raag day. Category:Characters Category:Browse